It meant something
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: this is the A Jori Play date Challenge by PaigeeLee13. : NO FLAMES!
1. The Date

**Ok this is the Jori Challenge by ****PaigeeLee13. It looked fun to write so im gonna see what happens :) Hope you guys enjoy.**

_Why couldn't i be normal? I mean... Not "normal" but normal...See i was born a girl at least i thought so. Sure i blew up my dolls in microwaves, colored on walls, and all that good kid stuff. But no. When I was about 6, and i was at the doctor for a check up. The doctor said i had have been born a hermaphrodite, but apparently these bad excuse for parents just noticed. And they wonder why I hate them._

Chapter 1 3  
"Take a hint" Our voices sang with great and beautiful harmony. I just smiled as she pulled me into a hug, I liked her hugs. I felt safe.

"That was beautiful songy song song" Chad said still hitting on Tori, Wow...boys are more stupid then I thought.

"Boys, Did you not listen to the song?" Tori asked them putting her hand on her hip.

"To busy lookin at those legs!" Chads friend said stalking Me and Tori's bodies.

"Look, She's not available." I started, I could tell she was getting annoyed. I turned to her and caressed her cheek and lightly kissed her angle like lips. She surprisingly kissed me back...Was this an act? Or real...Whatever it was...I felt something.

"She's got someone that gives her more pleasure than you ever could." I said with my signature smirk.

"Oh, Damn...Lets get out of here..." Chad said finally leaving with his friend.

"Thanks Jade." Tori said blushing. It made my pale skin tone go pink.

"Anytime...Tori." I said using her 1st name for once.

"You called me Tori!" She said squealing like cat.

"Yeah I did, Vega" I said raising an eyebrow.

"It was nice while it lasted, But...Do you think i could get a ride home with you? Trina's supposed to be on a date...Probably with herself." Tori said.

"Sure, come on." I said walking out of Noazus with Tori following me.  
We climbed in to my black truck and headed to Tori's house. It was quite... But Tori started talking.

"I had a good time for the most part tonight." Tori said looking over from the passager seat.

"Me too. So Vega, You kissed me back?" I said. If that was acting...I might die.

"Yeah, I like to experiment." She said looking ot the window up at the moon then back to me. I was shocked. Tori FUCKING Vega was bi? Challenge Accepted.

"Oh, So it meant nothing." I asked timidity. I cant believe Me, Jade West was actually under pressure because of Vega.

"Did you want it to mean anything." She said looking at me with those big brown cocoa eyes.

"Hey, Your the one who kissed back! Did you want it to mean anything?" I practically screamed.

"Actually yes. I did." Tori had said to me.

"Then I guess it meant something to the both of us." I commented

"So are we like...Together now?" Tori asked hesitated.

"Do i love scissors?"

"Yeah, more than blood...maybe."

"Then there's your answer" I said parking the care in her driveway. I unbuckled and got out of the car to walk her to the door.

"I guess ill see you tomorrow..." Tori said with that great smile.

"Yes. You will." I answered. I stepped a little closer and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Babe" I said walking to my door.

"Goodnight" She said unautoablly.

"BEST NIGHT EVER" I screamed in my car. Don't judge.

So hey guys :) I hope you liked it. I thinks its goin great :) Guess who;s gonna guest star in the next chapter! She came from a previous story of mine...THE ONE, THE ONLY, JAYDEN! 3 Missed her huh? Lol. So tell me what you think. No Flames bro, Not cool. BTW Next chapters will be longer.


	2. The Secret

**Ok this is the Jori Challenge by ****PaigeeLee13. It looked fun to write so im gonna see what happens :) Hope you guys enjoy.**

The drive home was a joyride. I had just gotten the girl of MY dreams. And kissed her. Am I good or what?

***_Good Girls, Bad Guys by Falling in Reverse._*** played on my phone. It was a Text message from Tori.

Tori- 'Hey, You wanna spend the night? My parents arent home and my sister out still. And I'm lonley :('

I just laughed at the message and made the U turn. I was only about 5 minutes away from her house, my parents wont care anyway. When did they ever care in that matter? But enough about family. This was about me and Tori. I arrvied to her door step and did my knocks and dings, she answered it quickly without hesitent.

"You know i could have been a serial killer?" I joked.

"But i knew it was you, unlike normal people...You always knock 4 times and then ring the door bell." Tori said.

"You know how I knock?" Jade asked her.

"Would you like some lemonade?" Tori said changing the subject.

"Sure..." Jade said.

"So Jade, What are we gonna tell people?" Tori asked her pouring her lemonade. Thats a good qeustion...What are we gonna tell people. I sure as hell havent came out of the closet...Tori hasnt...

"I dont know, We can just go with the flow and see what happens... I geuss" I said questionable.

"Here's your Lemonade; But seriously Jade...People are going to start questioning us sooner or later." Tori admitted.

"I know that Tori but..." Jade said trailing off, for the 1st time...she didnt know what to say.

"Maybe...We should start by telling our friends at least...after a week or two." Tori suggested.

"Eh, Maybe...That would work...What about your parents?" I asked.

"What about yours?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, how about we dont tell them?" I said.

"Why not?" Tori asked again.

"Their homophobes, Well my Dad is...My mom...Im not sure where she is." I idmitted.

"So not telling your parents. We can tell mine." Tori said with a smile.

"Your parents seem nice" I said.

"Yeah, their...ok. But their not here alot. And Trina...is well Trina." Tori said with a sadding tone.

"Urm...Tori...I have something to tell you." I admitted.

"What?" Tori said putting her head on my lap.

"Im a..Ima...You...If i tell you this, you cant tell anyone!" I screamed at her. She just nodded and continued playing with my raven locks of hair.

"Im a hermaphrodite..." Jade blurtted.

"Your a Hermaph-whatta?" Tori asked

"A hermaphrodite" Jade said agian.

"And? That is?" Tori asked her.

"Urm...You know...Ill show you." I stood up and knocked Tori off my lap. I slid off my jeans and my tank top and turned around. Tori's cocoa eyes got really big.

"Jade...Is that a..." She asked me...I just shook my head yes.

"Jade, how long have you been like this?" Tori asked me.

"Well, my stupid parents didnt 'Know' till i was 6. Are you werided out?" I asked her.

"Actually im kinda turned on..." Tori said truthfully.

"Really" I cocked my eyebrow.

"Yeah, i know its not normal, but i dont like normal." Tori said with a smile.

"Got that right." I said with a ywan.

"You know, for a hermaphrodite your really beautiful." Tori said with a blush.

"Thanks...Tori." I said

"Anytime. Lets go to bed im tired." Tori said walking up the stairs.

"Where am i sleeping?" I asked.

"In my bed?" Tori said looking confused.

"Ok..." Jade said.

"Well im going to change. You can take a seat on the bed." Tori said going to her dresser. I saw her go through clothes. She finally grabbed some yoga shorty shorts and a black and pink bra with white hearts and laces. I watched her as she slid off her blue tanktop and her grey bra. When she got to her shorts i could feel a throb in my parts. She took off her underwear and bent down getting her clothes. That rease is doing this on purpose! She spreads her legs so she could see me and she shakes her index finger at me. I went up to her back side while she was still bent down and smacked that ass. Thaats what this tease gets!

"OW! JADE" Tori skriched.

"Problem?" I said trolling. Tori gets dressed and sits next to me.

"Im sorry, but i cant sleep in shirts..." Tori said apologixing

"Its fine. I dont mind." I said. I leaned bak on to the pillow and sprawed my right arm out, and Tori laid down next to me for the 1st time...and snuggled up to my side. Her hair smelled like mangos. She kept on nuzzleing at my breast, gosh i was horny. Next Time Vega...Next Time.


	3. The Loving

**Ok this is the Jori Challenge by ****PaigeeLee13. It looked fun to write so im gonna see what happens :) Hope you guys enjoy.**

It was 2 in the afternoon. Jade yawned and stretched her arms. She looked to her left and saw a pink lamp. It scared her at first. Then she remembered she slept over with Vega last night. To her left was sleeping Tori. She shook her a little bit.

"Babe, Wake up." Jade whispered. All she did was mumble at Jade.

'Ok, I'll do this the Jade way.' Jade said to herself. She went down stairs and got a cup of water. She walked in to Tori's room, she was sound asleep...again.

"Oh, Tori...Now either your gonna get wet, or your gonna wake up." Jade said. Tori just turned with her face in a pillow. And with that, The water poured over Tori.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Tori screeched. Jade just laughed.

"You wouldn't wake up. So I poured water on you." Jade said with a smirk. Tori just sighed, It was too early to bicker with Jade.  
"Are my parents home?" Tori asked Jade.

"Uh, Im not sure. I didnt hear anyone." Jade answered.

"Great! So what do you wanna do today?" Tori asked cheerfully.

"I have a surprise for you" Jade said with a smile.

"Really? What is it?" Tori asked.

"Just dress nice. Be ready by 6. I'll pick you up then. Now i have to go home and get ready." Jade said exiting her room.  
"Wait!" Tori said running down the stairs to catch her.

"What?" Jade asked. Tori gave her a hug and tenderly kissed her.

"I just wanted to kiss you goodbye" Tori said blushing. Jade couldnt help but smile.

"I'll see you at 6." Jade said kissing Tori back before leaving.

**At 5:55-**  
**Hey, Im on my way- Jade.**  
**Kk, Im ready-Tori**

Tori went down the stairs. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with faded blue skinny jeans with some nice heels, a small necklace from her mother, and Trina's little purple handbag.

"So, Honey...Who's the lucky guy?" Holly asked her daughter.

"Mom, Its not a guy" Tori admitted. Her mom knew she was Bi. Her whole immediate family did. It did cause problems with Trina for awhile but she got used to it.

"Oh, Im sorry honey. So who is it?" Holly apologized.

"Jade." Tori answered looking out the window.

"Wait doesnt she hate you?" Holly asked confused.

"It's hard to explain. I got to go mom, Jades here. Love you." Tori said kissing her mom on the cheek and walking out the door.

"Well, You look nice." Jade said.

"Thanks, Only took a half an hour" Tori lied. It actually took 2 1/2 hours just to pick the outfit.

"Sure it did Vega. But before we go anywhere...I wanted to give you these." Jade said leaning her car seat back to get something from the back. She came back up with beautiful red roses.

"Oh Jade their beautiful!I love them!" Tori said hugging her date. "Well you look nice" Tori complimeted.

Jade was was wearing a Black dress that went to the middle of her thighs with tights and a leather jacket.

"Thanks Vega, You dont look bad yourself." Jade said looking at Tori.

"So where are we going exactly?" Tori asked.

"Were going to VOICE Restaurant & Lounge. Its really fancy and Shit. Cat suggested it." Jade idmitted.

"wait Cat knows? " Tori asked getting into the car.

"Kind. I told her i had a date and i needed a fancy resturnt." Jade explained.

"Oh...So when are we going to tell our friends?" Tori asked.

"Soon. Lets get the 1st date done 1st." Jade said.

"True...So...What are we doing afterwards?" Tori asked rying to suggest something imprticular.

"Uh, Well...We should get done with Dinner around 7:00-7:30. To the latest of 8 if your slow. So mabye we can go back to my house till 11?" Jade suggested.

"Sounds great" Tori said.

**-At VOICE Restaurant & Lounge-**

"Holy Shit...This place is huge!" Tori exclaimed after walking in the building.

"Cat wasnt kidding..."Jade added.

"Are you sure about this? It looks hella expensive." Tori asked.

"Oh Vega, We'll be fine. I have my dad's credit card. The basterd deserves it." Jade smirked.

"Hello Ladies, how are you this evening." The waitor said.

"Great" They said simutaniosly.

"Well let me lead you too your table." The waitor said walking away with Jade and Tori behind him.

"Is a booth ok?" He asked.

"Yes, Great." Tori answered. They both sat down. It was quiet for about 3 min until Jade said something.

"Ok, I want a new waitor. He was totally checkin you out." Jade insisted.

"Jade, No he didnt. Even if he did im happy with you. And always will be." Tori explained.

"I still want a new waitor" Jade slummped down in her seat.

"Hello, Im Derek. What can i get you too drink?" He asked. "Girl? Where did you get that hand bag?" He exclaimed.

"My sister's room. Looks like Forever 21 maybe. But I'll have Iced Tea; Jade?" said Tori.

"I'll have an Iced Water please." Jade ordered.

" Great! I'll be back with your drinks" He said skipping to the back.

"Ok...Was that guy gay?" Jade asked Tori.

"Im...Not...Sure...but at least it not the other waitor." Tori explained. They had small talk and got to know eachother more. Like Tori had a fear of Crows since she was 6. Jade dad beat her till she was 14 when her mom finally devoriced him and got married again.

"So, Your parents didnt exactly know what you were till you were 6? That's horriable!" Tori exclaimed.

"Yeah, My parents arent the best. But I wanted to ask you about last night." Jade brought up.

"Shoot"

"How the hell were you so calm when i showed you? And were kidding with you said it was a turn on?" Jade asked.

"Im really not sure. And no i wasn't kidding. I was fully serious. Its a big turn on. I think its cool! Besides, I love you and all your "Flaws" I think your perfect." Tori said to Jade.

"Really?" Jade asked unsure.

"Yes, really." Tori said putting her hand on Jade's on the table.

"Vega, That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me. Thank You." Jade said looking into Tori's Chocolate Brown eyes. They had a moment. But it was broken :(

"Here is your Tea and here is your water. Now, Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked.

"Um, were new here...so were not really sure." Tori hesitated. Derek sat down next to Jade and flipped through the menu.

"I think the dark one would like the siourline steak. And sunshine would liked chicken fingers with buffalo sauce." Derek suggested.

"Sure that work's" Tori agreed. Derek walked away from the table.

"I wonder where the other waiter is.." Jade questioned.

"You probably scared him off." Tori joked.

"He was hitting on my girl, I'm not just gonna sit here and let that fucking happen." Jade exclaimed.

"Awh Jade. Your jealous." Tori smiled.

"I am not! Shut up Vega" Jade said blushing.

"Your blushing" Tori gloated.

"VEGA!" Jade screamed.

"OK OK I'll stop. It's okay to be jealous. I was when you were dating Beck." Tori admitted.

"Really?" Jade asked.

"Yeah...You kissing him right in-front of me killed me." Tori said.

"I'm sorry. But that was the past. I love you. And thats all you have to remember." Jade smiled.

"I love you too Jade." Tori blushed.

"AWH!" Derek said in the background. "You two are so cute!" He squealed.

"Uh...Thanks." Tori said. Derek wiped a tear from his eye.

"Your dinner will be hear soon. And you two are so cute! Im giving you a free desert it's on me" He said fanning his face.

"What the hell just happened." Jade asked.

"My beautiful girlfriend got us a free desert." Tori said.

"Vega, shut up." Jade blushed. "Or you wont get the surprise after dinner."

"A surprise?" Tori questioned.

"Yes." Jade smirked raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" Jade said in her Tori voice. Tori just sighed.

"I dont sound like that...and the last surprise you gave me was a great date. So this one has to be good." Tori said.

"Oh, It will be good...It will." Jade said. The food had arrived at the table with the free desert from Derek. There was small talk, feeding each other. It was about 7:30 by the time they were done.

Tori opened the door for Jade outside.  
"Thanks for the great date Jade." Tori smiled and gave Jade quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, It's your turn next time. I like Asian food." jade smirked.

"Haha...Can we go to your house now?" Tori asked.

"Oh yes. Your surprise is waiting." Jade said.

"Cant wait..." Tori said kinda scared.

The drive home included Laughing and Singing and all the great stuff.  
They arrived at Jade's house and she got out her keys and opened the door.

"DAD! MOM! IM HOME...If anyone cares." Jade yelled that went down to a whisper.

"Jade! In the Kitchen! NOW!" Her mom yelled.

"Whatever!" jade yelled grabbing my hand and dragging Tori into the Kitchen. Her mom had short brown hair and piercing green eyes. And a tattoo on her wrist of Jade's name.

"Where's Dad?" Jade asked.

"Gone. He has a business trip for a Month." Her mom said.

"Finally! Can we buy a new car?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"Of Course! Now who's your new friend?" Her mom asked gesturing to Tori.

"This is Tori Vega. My girlfriend." Jade said hugging Tori's side.

"Aw! Hey I'm Casey West. Call me Casey please! Your very pretty. And your cheek bones!" Casey exclaimed.

"Mom..." Jade said.

"I'm sorry Jade. Are you guys hungry?" Casey asked.

"No, we just got back from Dinner. We'll be in my room." Jade said going up stairs.

"Ok. Have Fun" Casey yelled.

"Sorry about my mom." Jade apologized.

"It's fine. She's really nice." Tori said.

"Yeah, She's nice. Not the greatest mom when she's drunk...But when's she's sober she's cool but My dad is a horrible deadbeat father.

"im sorry..." Tori said quietly.

"That's not important now. All that matter's in me and you." Jade said. Something changed in her eyes. It as Lust and wanting. Jade closed the door behind Tori and Locked it.

"You ready." Jade asked. Tori just nodded.

Jade pinned Tori against the wall and crashed her lips against hers. She licked Tori's bottom lip for permission to enter, within a milla-second Tori allowed walked together mot breaking the kiss to Jade's bed. Jade had pinned and strattled Tori sliding her tank top off her tan smooth skin. She through it across the room landing on the door knobb. She yanked her Grey and Blue bra off and it landed on the floor by the bed. Jade started teasing her perky tan breast and sliding her tounge acroos them making Tori moan in pleasure. Her mouth slide down to her wast. She unbuttoned and un-zipped her jeans and slid them off reveling her matching blue and grey underwear. She looked up to Tori to ask for permisson she just knodded. Jade slid off her black tank top and black skinny jeans and black boxers So much black... Tori's eyes got wide at the sight of Jade's "friend".

"Holy Shit is that like 10 inches?" Tori exclaimed.

"Actually 8..1/2 but who's counting." Jade smirked and put on her condom. She hovvered over Tori. "You ready?" She asked.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now. But im ready" Tori just held on to the bed sheets. Jade lowered and slid it in her slowly. She got it half way in when she saw the tears in Tori's eyes stream down her soft cheeks."

"J..Jade...faster." Tori whispered. Jade did so. She increased her speed into Tori. Tori's back arched as she held onto the sheets of the queen sized bed.

"Jade! I-Im-IM Cum-" Tori relased as did Jade into the moist condom. Jade layed beside her beautiful girlfriend who looked a little dazed.

"You okay babe?" Jade asked.

"That was AWESOME! Round 2? " Tori asked aniokiously.

"Maybe tomorrow...Your still a little..." Jade trailed off.

"Jade, I love you..." Tori whispered in to Jade's ear.

"I love you too...Tori." Jade whispered back. They got closer together and as their lips were just about to kiss.

"JADE! JAMES IS HERE!" Her mom yelled.

**Now who is James? The world may never know...Till the latest of next week...Lol I love this :)**


	4. The Family

**Ok this is the Jori Challenge by ****PaigeeLee13. It looked fun to write so im gonna see what happens :) Hope you guys enjoy. Haha James is Here.  
**

"Wait who the hell is James?" Tori scuffed.

"Calm down! It's my little brother. He's 7." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh...Sorry" She said scratching her neck.

"Yeah...My Dad-" Jade started.

"Your Dad? Or Step Dad." Tori asked.

"My Dad is one who payed for Dinner tonight and the one that got my mother pregnant...My Step Dad is the one who has too much money...So we buy a lot of Shit." Jade Explained.

"So Do you like your step dad?" Tori asked.

"He's better than my actual dad..." Jade said.

"Oh...We should probably get dressed before your brother comes up here..." Tori suggested putting on her clothes that were scattered on the floor.

"True." Jade said. She stood up and through on some blue Shorts and a Grey tank top.  
A knock was at her bedroom door.

"JADE" A little boy screamed her rushed through the door and hugged Jade.

"Hey James. This is Tori!" Jade said looking at her girlfriend.

"She's pretty." James said looking at her.

"I know, She's gorgeous. But she's mine." Jade laughed. Tori blushed.

"Lucky..." James said disappointed.

"I know." Jade said grabbing Tori's hand.

"Well Mom said were having Pasta tonight. Is she staying?" James asked his sister.

"Well, Im not sure. Are you?" She asked tori.

"I can. If you want me too." Tori said.

"PLEASE!" James asked.

"Of course" Jade said.

"YAY! I'll go tell mom!" James darted out of the room.

"Any other siblings?" Tori asked.

"well..." Jade said.

"Well?" Tori asked surprised.

"I have a 14 year old sister...her name is Jamie...We don't see her much. We're close and all but...She lives with her step Mom." Jade said.

"Awe...I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Let's go Dinner should be done." Jade said walking out of her bedroom. Tori followed. They went down into the nice dining room. Jade and Tori sit across from each other. Turns out her mom is religious but still excepts Jade for who she is and her choices. Her mom began grace.

"Dear Father, Thank you for this wonderful day and food. I would like to thank you for letting us have young Tori Vega and our little James for Dinner tonight. And one last thank you for finding my Jade a good person that makes her happy. Amen" She ended.

"Yay! Let's eat!' James said digging into his dinner.

"Excuse me. , What is this exactly?" Tori asked.

"Well sweetie, you can call me Casey. But this is home made Chicken and Dumplings. Haven't you ever had any? Casey asked.

"Nope. But it taste great. My mom doesn't exactly cook nor my dad..." Tori said getting more on her fork.

"Damn Child. Your gonna have to come over here more often!" Casey laughed.

"I plan on it." Tori smiled.

"Good! I like you! I never liked Beck...That son of a-" She started but Jade cut her off.

"MOM!" Jade yelled.

"Aunt Tori!" James exclaimed stuffing his face. Jade face palmed..

"Fine. Fine. Fine." Casey said eating again. "So who wants to see Jade's baby pictures?"

"Tori does!" Tori said getting a death glare from Jade. But she followed into the living room to see the pictures. As she looked though the photos She did notice one thing though. Jade's smirk. She had that as a child.

"Jade! You were so adorable!" Tori exclaimed.

"Geee thanks." Jade said glumly. Tori walked across her and whispered.

"But you grew up to hot." Jade's face had turned red as her eyes got wide. How dare she play the teasing game!

"Hey, Mom. Were gonna go up stairs." Jade said dragging her up the stairs.

"Why ar-" Tori started. Jade had kissed her. She made small kisses down her collar bone and Stopped.

"You tease!" Tori screeched.

"You know it." Jade said walking to the bed spanking Tori's ass on the way.

"Oh its on!" Tori said running behind Jade and jumping i her back making her fall ti the bed.

"Bitch!" Jade screamed

"Hoe!" Tori yelled back.

"Carpet Muncher!" Jade blurted out.

"Only for you" Tori winked and pinned Jade on the bed planting a kiss and sitting on her stomach.

"You know, Your heavier than you look." Jade teased.

"Thanks Jade..." Tori rolled her eyes.

"You know im just kidding! Maybe.." Jade said tried laughing.

"I know. Jade, When did you start liking me?" Tori asked scooting over to her lap straddling her and letting her sit up.

"After you got Me and Beck back together..." Jade admitted.

"Really?" Tori asked wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Yes really!" Jade exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Ive liked you since the day I met you. But You thought I wanted your boyfriend." Tori explained.

"Yeah...'bout that...Im sorry for making you life a living hell..." Jade apologized.

"Never thought i would hear those words..." Tori admitted.

"I bet you also never thought I'd have you screaming my name?" Jade laughed.

"Only in my dreams...Much better awake." Tori said.

"Im glad I please you." Jade said placing her hands on her waist pulling her closer.

"You have no Idea." Tori whispered in her ear seductively planting little kisses down her neck going to her pink lips, pinning her down on then bed Straddling her on her hips, with Jade on her elbows leaning back as they kiss.

"Well Well Well." They heard heard from the door. They immediately Tori got off of her and Jade leaned back up. A teenage girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes, and about 5' 3", she had her ears pierced 3 times.

"What the hell Jamie? You know theres something called KNOCKING" Jade screamed.

"Now that wouldn't be fun?" Jamie smirked.

"You know you can tell you two are related." Tori said laying down on her bed.

"Who's She?" Jamie asked.

"Friend..." Jade said crossing her arms and getting glares from both of them.

"GIRL FRIEND. SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND." Jade yelled.

"Thought so." Tori mumbled.

"So, I'm sorry to break this little love fest but I need a room.." Jamie said.

"Here?"

"No in Alaska Jade!"

"Smart Ass. Why the hell are you here anyway."

"Mom...urm...went away for awhile."

"Where?"

"Jail"

"For what?"

"Drug abuse and prostitution."

"Lovely..."

"Yeah..But sorry for just bursting in like that, I can see you were busy."

"Oh it's fine." Tori said.

"I'll go get the air mattress for you." Jade said walking out of the room. "Don't touch my girlfriend!" She screamed.

"So, you must be Jamie. Im Tori." Tori introduced herself

"Vega?" Jamie asked

"Yup that's me" She nodded.

"So your the famous Vega. Damn I've heard a lot about you from Jade."

"Really?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah, When ever I call its like 'Vega did this, Tori did that' It actually got really annoying."

"Sorry"

"Not your fault. I like you more than Beck. He was an Ass hole to Jade. You make Jade happy so you must be pretty great."

"Well thank you. I try"

"OMG is that a UK bracelet?" Jamie screamed.

"Yeah-"

"SWAG!" Jamie said looking at it.

"You want it?" Tori asked.

"Really?" Jamie said jumping up and down.

"Yeah here." She said giving it to her.

"I love you." Jamie screamed giving Tori a hug.

"I love you more." Jade said walking in the room.

"Jade, Marry her. Please." Jamie pleaded.

"Working on it" Jade whispered to her sister.

"Secrets, Secrets, Are no fun. Unless you share with everyone." Tori sang.

"Nice song Babe." Jade winked. "Here blow it up." She said trowing it at Jamie.

"You really haven't changed." Jamie sighed.

"Not planing on it" Jade smirked.

"So, you two aren't going to fucking while im sleeping right?"

"No. Of course not!"

"Eh...Maybe.."

"JADE!" Jamie screamed.

"I'm just kidding. Damn..."

"I swear to god! If I hear any moaning or screaming while im sleeping I will kill both of you."

"Yup definitely related." Tori sighed.

"It's like a family reunion!" James said running into Jade's room on to Jade's lap.

"Yeah...I guess so" Jade whispered.

**And thats her family. I was going to add more...But Ehh. I mean. Dont get mad...Please...It's a werid chapter I know. Next one will be better...hopefully. NO FLAMES!**


End file.
